mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Count To 1001!
Please add a "#" before your comment so we can keep messgaes seperated and organized! #you guys no what to do, Ill start us off: 1 :P 18:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #2 :P. 19:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #3 lol this is boring xD 19:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) # Yeah 4 :P. 20:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) # 5 :l 20:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #6 Hey, how many more clicks till your blueprint for the Rocket Module? 20:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #about 100 I think... 20:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Hello :P I put numbers instead of bullets so it looks neater :P 23:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Oh, of course *faceplam* that's smarter. :P Well, how close are you exactly, in transparent bricks? (I already know how much in Nebular Crystals, and you're a bit far from the finale :P) 23:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Well, transparents will take a while...i have 61 :P But i cant get ANYWHERE with only like 8 nebular crystals right now :P 23:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Shoot, that's a miniscule amount *blinks* :P Lucky for you, I'll have time to help you after rank 10 :D 00:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #LOL IK IM GETTING NOWHERE :P btw 18tanzc, you might wanna change the news thingy on the Recent Wiki Activity to list the Count to 1001 instead of the older, inactive ones :P 00:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #ONLY 1 MORE TRANSPARENT BRICK D: Well, I can't complain when compared to you. :P Say, I need help with the LEGO Creator Wiki. Can you help please? Thanks. 00:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Sure! What do you need help with??? 00:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Well, a redesign to the Main Page. The main page I made looks okay, but I know it can look a lot better, and I need some help. 00:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #No problem! What exactly do you have in mind? 00:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Well..I'm not sure to be honest, sorry. D: The only thing I'm sure is that it can be a lot better :P. Try a look at it yourself, do you have any ideas? 00:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Im working on it :P Tell me if you get any ideas! 02:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) # ohh forum games :) -- 21:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) # Where is everyone? 01:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) # Im right here :P 02:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) # Ha. XD 01:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) # I like how this just died :P 19:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # I know right. Do you have my lion yet, I gave you the clicks a while ago now. 03:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # Yeah, i realized that i never sent it so i sent it to you about 8 hours ago :P 03:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # I got it thanks. :) 08:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # no problem! 21:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # How long did it take you to finish rank 8? 00:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # Around 3 months 00:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # I've been on it for about 2 months and I'm all but nowhere. 02:05, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # lol, why did this just die off? 22:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) # Might just start this up again and see where it goes. Probs nowhere 13:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) # LOL it might go somewhere xD 17:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) # Well there are some new users so they might come here just to mess around. 02:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # Well, were at 35 so far xD 03:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # We might just finish this by 2015. :P 04:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # maybe if were lucky...and some other users join in *cough cough* xD 22:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # May as well put my 3000th edit here where at least some people will notice xD 00:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # LOL congrats xD 00:46, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # How close are you to finishing rank nine LS? 00:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # 40 more grey bricks...but i have 500 clicks coming my way from my auction, so i should be pretty good xD 00:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # You are getting a few grey bricks from my symbiosis too. So you should finish soon. What are you going to do once you have done rank ten? 01:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # Try to beat that rank too xD 01:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # What I mean to say is, will you leave like most people do? Or will you keep going with your store? 01:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # dont worry, im not leaving anytime soon :P tbh im not really on this wiki to help me pass the ranks to begin with :P that hasnt been the reason that ive been here since i was rank 6 xD 01:16, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # That's good because even Cody hasn't been around much anymore since he finished rank ten. I've been here since rank five I think and I was coming here to find walkthroughs for rank two. It seems so long ago, but it was only just over a year for me. If only there was a way to get more people to come here. There are still loads of ower ranked players of MLN. 01:20, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # well for once 3 new users joined within a 1 month time period xD lets hope it lasts because theyre all lower ranks :P 01:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # And I've been helping out one of them for free just to get them to stay. But I did the same for the last lot of new users and they haven't came back. At this rate we will get to 1001 in no time :P 01:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # LOL ik from experience that if they actually want to stay, theyre willing to buy stuff, as long as you have sales every now and then :P and its proven to be somewhat successful :P and im working on the storenav right now, youll be on it soon enough :P 01:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # I've only really helped rank threes anyway. So it isn't a big lose really. But I'll remember that now I have a store getting started. I'll still need five satisfied customers right? I was thiking of making coupons too. Anyway, I have a stack of gems if you want some. I sell them for 20 clicks if you wanna be my first customer. :P 01:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # lol ok, ill place a formal order later, im kinda working on other orders i currently have :P 02:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # 03:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # That's okay. I'm sure I could get some people to buy. 09:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # I'm sure you could 09:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # and tbh, i need a second running store, itll give me some actual time :P 16:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # Well my plan was to give people a choice. You are the only hgiher rank store around and it must be hard to get through all those orders. I think I'll open it soon. There are just a few things I don't have. But I can get them later because most people only need one of each items I don't have. 02:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah, this month, i already have had 5 orders...and its the 4th xD 02:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # But I guess it is good for passing ranks. 02:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # well, im not gonna complain about the clicks ive received xD 02:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah, I bet they helped with your grey bricks. 03:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Quite a bit xD 04:24, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Yay Clicks 09:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # What module has the most clicks for you lot? 03:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) # wait, what are you asking? xD 04:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) # Which of your modules has the highest amount of clicks? Mine's one of my LEGO Tree Modules. It has been on my page since day one. 23:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) # Coming in at third is my pet panther with 740, second is lightworm with 3414, and first is symbiosis with 4038 xD how many does your tree have? 01:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # The stats box says my Elemental Fire Factory Module with 90 clicks but it says I have 4847 total which leaves a lot unaccounted for 09:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # lol, yeah, i noticed that 21000-22000 clicks doesnt add up to the 3 i put above and like 40 other random clicks, so i assume lego clears the inactive ones over time... 22:46, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # My tree has 1,318 clicks. I guess it would help to open my store soon so I can get some on my symbiosis module. 07:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) # Dunno if they're cleared or it only shows ones that are active. I'm writing resignation letters :-D 09:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) # Maybe the click count is glitched. Where are you resigning from? 00:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) # I know some inactive ones show up, while others disappear, but i guess it doesnt really matter :P 00:47, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #From my parttime jobs. Starting my new job on the 20th 00:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #I have to get a job this year. But I don't want to work with food which is pretty much my only option. :/ The fast food industry is horrible in my opinion. Are you starting a full time job? You don't have to answer if it is too personal or anything. :) 00:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #Yep fulltime. Yeah food or cleaning are good first jobs, or coffee shop type places 01:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #I'm going to try work at the cinema on weekends. I have two really good refrences to help me get it. 01:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #good luck with the cinema job :P And yeah, the fast food industry has a lot of problems according to some of my friends (no offense if any fast food employees read this :P) 01:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #Thanks. Fast food employs people under 17 because they are cheap over here and they just spend all the money from working on fast food. I personally don't eat fast food and I don't want to work for them because they are the worst companies. 01:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #yeah, over here they hire whoever is willing to make some minimum wage, and that the help they've hired spends more time taking breaks than actually talking orders xD(from what ive noticed, im sure there are many dedicated employees out there :P) 02:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #Yep such is life and you gotta start somewhere. In more on wiki topic news check out which MLN badge I found the unlock for ;-) 05:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #LEGO World? xD 00:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) #Do you know what "such is life" means and where it came from? That's Ned Kelly's slogan. I didn't think New Zealanders knew about him. 00:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) #Yep LEGO World :-D Not entirely I just use 08:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) #LS, I was wondering how to open my store. Is there a certain way to do it, or do I just take of the notice you put on it? And if you could, would you be able to link my store to my signature? I can't figure it out. 23:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) #Is this gonna endlavalloveseris (talk) 02:36, January 11, 2014 (UTC) #How's your math. This is count to 1001 and we're at 86. Also keep adding to the bottom not in the middle people. 03:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) #What is happening with the edits? :) 00:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) #When Laval added one he put one of LS24's sigs on its own line 08:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC) #Oh. I thought it was me because my hands rest on my touch pad and it starts typing somewhere else a lot. :) 00:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) #Your edit was out of place but I fixed it :-D 06:02, January 14, 2014 (UTC) #Ah thanks. We are nearly at 100. :) 03:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah kinda, Might need to add some sorta link-to-bottom-of-page feature 10:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah that would work fine, but it is still easy to navigate for now. 01:40, January 17, 2014 (UTC) #oh i removed the notice for you! 23:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) #That's cool. I didn't know if I should or not so I just wrote above. Thanks for your help. :) 09:43, January 18, 2014 (UTC)